It is common in complex systems, such as electric circuits, for certain critical functionalities to be supported by a backup or alternate functionality. In response to a detected fault in, failure of, or mal-performance by a primary functionality of the system, the provided backup or alternate functionality is activated. In this way, continued operation of the complex system is supported in spite of the primary functionality's fault, failure or mal-performance.